


Ring Pop Wedding Ring

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Sweethearts, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "At the end of the trail was indeed the living room, illuminated with a gentle glow by several of the candles, with Alfred in the middle of everything. He was wearing his best suit and had a soft smile on his face when Arthur appeared."





	Ring Pop Wedding Ring

Arthur returned home to a mostly dark flat—mostly dark, except for a trail of votive candles that seemed to be leading in the direction of the living room. He almost called for Alfred, but instead he followed the trail in curiosity.

At the end of the trail was indeed the living room, illuminated with a gentle glow by several of the candles, with Alfred in the middle of everything. He was wearing his best suit and had a soft smile on his face when Arthur appeared.

“Hi, sweetheart,” he said, prompting Arthur to drop his bag in surprise.

“What…what is this?”

Alfred crossed the room and knelt down in front of Arthur, whose heart clenched and breath hitched as Alfred took him by the hand. He fished a box out of his pocket with his free hand, which he opened to reveal a simple golden ring. Arthur couldn’t breathe as Alfred held it up.

“I know this isn’t a grand gesture, but I thought you’d appreciate it more if I asked you at home with just the two of us, so…will you marry me, Arthur? There’s nothing I want more in the world than to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Between the ring, Alfred’s hand gently rubbing his, and the smile on Alfred’s face, Arthur could do nothing more than gape down at him in shock. “I…oh god…”

Alfred continued to smile at him, and he lifted Arthur’s hand to kiss the back of it. “You remember when we were…I think we were about seven? I gave you a Ring Pop under the jungle gym and asked you to marry me. You called me an idiot but then you kissed me, so, really, we’ve been married for almost 20 years. We should just make it official for everyone else.”

Arthur continued to babble without actually saying anything, prompting Alfred to stand up and start kissing Arthur’s face.

“Please marry me, sweetheart. We’ve belonged to each other since we were kids. I’ve loved you since you barged into the sandbox and told me you were taking over my fake sandcastle country. I meant it when I married you with that Ring Pop. I mean it even more now. Marry me.”

“You really are an idiot,” Arthur finally managed to say with a sob.

Alfred pulled back and gave him a cheeky grin. “That’s Arthur for ‘yes’, right?”

Arthur hadn’t forgotten that incident beneath the jungle gym—he’d actually kept that Ring Pop for years before his mother had found it and thrown it out, much to Arthur’s dismay. That Alfred hadn’t forgotten the day they got “married” made Arthur want to cry even more than he was already doing.

Just like back then, Arthur took the ring and put it on his finger, just before he grabbed Alfred’s face and kissed him.


End file.
